


His Favourite Customer

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Worker Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Sex Worker'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	His Favourite Customer

Sirius liked his work, and he liked most of his regular customers. Although, there was just one he’d begun to look forward to.

It hadn’t been something he’d been asked for before, or considered experimenting with privately, but the price was good so he’d agreed. 

He hadn’t expected to want it this much.

“Please Daddy,” Sirius begged from his knees, looking up with large, pleading eyes. “Let me suck your cock.”

Lucius stepped forward, rubbing the tip of his cock across Sirius’s lips. Sirius stayed still, waiting...

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Lucius praised softly. “Open up, my boy.”


End file.
